LOFTTH: Blast to the Past
by Soniccouples10
Summary: After Moria, A pipin Took sees Gimli alone morning try to cheer him up,but things go haywire after a mishap and then suddenly they are sixty years in the past! I own no one they belong to J.en
1. Chapter 1

**OK...I thought up another story I cride at the scene at Balin's tomb *tears by whipes them away* And I thought I make a story after this plot popped into my head ...OK Boys take it away.**

** Bilbo: Soniccouples10 doesn't own anyone J.R. does!**

**Gimli: Enjoy the story read and Review!..Or you'll get mah axe! ow! *gets his ear pulled by Bilbo as the story starts***

"Pipin Took!" Aragorn shouted for what felt like the fifteenth (but really it was the fifth) time he shouted back towards the young hobbit that was drooping up behind the group "Get up here you'll be a sitting duck!"

"Ach! Aragorn leave him alone! he's mourning like the rest of us!" Gimli snapped at the man his blue eyes was still upset about his kin and their wizards death,in all honesty the red hairded dwarf the lad had the right idea being Gimli son of Gloin wanted to be alone aswell..But the taller being had a point!."Pipin Lad get over here or I use mah axe on ya" THAT got the little hobbit moving (though he new the dwarf didn't mean it) but Gimli was scary at the moment ,eversince Balin's tomb finding both the coffin and the skeleton of aparently another kin of the warrior's the red head had been moody.

"Sorry" Pipin mumbled not looking at looked at his second cousin in worry as tears fell from the green eyes of the younger hobbit,they all knew the was all their friend,looking at the dwarf of the fellowship the dark bruinette noticed tears flowing down then vanishing into his beard.'Poor Gimli I hope he doesn't bottle it up' he thought worriedly before looking ahead.

Later on they all ended of staying at Lorien for awhile,Course Gimli kept his guard up not trusting any of the elves ..though to the elf maidens he atleast bowed politely to..."Master Gimli you OK?" Pipin asked the dwarf inoccently on their third day there."No Pipin I am not I just want to be alone which ye all aren't giving me!" was the snappy reply,he was telling the truth eversince Moria most of the fellowship have been trying to cheer up their member..but he would eighter threaten them with his axe or just walk flinched alil at his friend's tone young Peregrin Took gulped before timidly saying "I-I was j-just asking master dwarf and there others are just concerned you're our friend even Legolas is trying to be your friend..if you let him."

Gimli just snorted into his pipe.

"You're not the only one grieving!" Pipin suddenly burst out catching the older being off guard,the red headed warrior didn't even know Hobbits could shout anything but in fear/worry..well he was no the youngest hobbit didn't stop there,Nope! Pip stormed over pushing the head taller then him being off the log he was sitting on,a crack sound was heard making them both down they saw Gimli's axe..broken in half!.

"Uhh..oops" Pipin said as the dwarf just wordlessly picked up his broken weapon "Gimli I am so sorry I-I didn't mean too!" he said backing away more can be said a portal appeared under them and they fell into it with screams of surprise..the others didn't show up until a moment later when the portal closed.

Sixty years in the past

"Kili,Fili! What you lads thinkin'!? or were you thinking!?" Oin shouted at the two princes,two weeks into the journey and the lads messed something up already! ..What they do you ask? Well the two thought it be fun messing with Gandalf's staff! Kili & Fili waved it around and then BOOM a portal opens in the air and two figures fell from it and into bushes with pained yelps (don't blaim them they fell from pretty high up)  
>"We didn't think that would happen honest!" Kili said as the brunette ran over to the bushes where the figures fell with Thorin as they helped them up,they were a dwarf and a Hobbit?.<p>

"Oh Yavanna my head hurts make the world stop spinning" the young hobbit groaned holding his head.

"Only if you shut up ugh" The dwarf said gruffly squinting his eyes looking up.

Gimli gasped seeing Thorin holding him up."Oh Mahal-Pipin what ye see?" he asked his friend though his eyes were glued to the Dwarrow holding him steady. "Triplets of dwarves or just one-Gimli where are we? what's with all the dwarves?!" O.K now the young hobbit was panicing not noticing everyone now staring at Gimli 'mental note to kill the lad later' he thought sitting down.

"Gimli!? you can't be Gimli" Gloin said staring at the warrior who was glaring at the shorter creature but frowned seeing Bilbo take the young the warrior didn't know the older hobbit though he did look familiar."Who ye be?" was the question walking over,Gimli lost a friend he didn't want to lose another.

"Bilbo Baggins nice to meet you Gimli..your picture-"

"What year is it?" the dwarrow asked cutting the burglar off...The answer he got nearly made him faint,they couldn't have time traveled! Noway!,looking towards the princes (he just had a feeling it was them" "YOU TWO!" Gimli shouted oh he wished that his axe wasn't-A axe landed infront of him."mah Axe?! how it get fixed?" he seemed to forget about his cousins picking his weapon up that looked just new as he looked up two young heirs sighed in relief Gimli was still easily destracted even as a full grown dwarf it seemed."Who let these two hellions near Gandalf's staff?!" he suddenly shouted pointing his weapon at his pulled out his sword at was with Gloin this couldn't be the same Gimli they knew and loved.

"Gimli stop!" A dazed Pipin said tackling his friend weakly ,it didn't knock the older being over,but it sure stopped him from doing something he'd regret...not that the red head didn't regret stuff already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! OK seems I accidentally offended some gimli fans for how I typed his ACCENT! that is what I tried to do,I can't do accents well ALRIGHT!...OK I'm done now I don't own The Hobbit and Lord of the rings J.R.R TOLKIEN does! Enjoy! Read and review!**

**Edit: OK I saw some spots that vanished so I fixed it..if the site hasn't messed with the story again..ENJOY have a tishu ready!**

"So you're from the future? Cool! do I actually get a beard then I do now?" Kili asked his cousin a few minutes later after things cleared barely flinched but sighed,the thought of after hearing of Kili,Fili and Thorin dying..Dis crying so he was not going to remember that."I can't tell ye that,time traveler secret."

"Oh come on Gimli!" the brunette pouted.

He just got a cheeky grin and a shrug as a reply before the redhead headed to his uncle and was holding Pippin still as the dwarf healer wrapped up his head younger hobbit was sure he was fine!but if would make everyone stop hovering over him."OK we're done,no messing with it lad,master baggins he'll ride with you" Oin said.

Green eyes going wide,from two pairs, the hobbits for having to go back on the pony and Pippin for having to have someone to 'baby' they stood the older of the two whispered into the younger "I'll let you drive the Pony I stink at riding these things" smiling as his future cousin perked up, getting on to Myrtle loved to be able to stear Bilbo was behind him Pippin spurred the pony to start move-alittle to fast because Myrtle bolted pass the others up ahead."Pippin stop!" Bilbo shouted pulling the reigns back stopping the pony as the Took looked at him in confusion "we have to wait for the others."

"Fine,HURRY UP SLOW POKES!." Pippin shouted leaning to the side to look behind himself and the other hobbit.

"ye shut it you twerp!" Bofur shouted back but was joking nonetheless.

"OK who does Gimli ride with? we only got a few ponies and a horse" Nori asked not missing the grumbled "I'm eighty-two years old I think I can pick for myself."

Looking around the time traveling dwarf walked up to..Gandalf?What? "Do you mind master Gandalf?" the dwarf asked politely it threw everyone (minus the Hobbits who didn't hear him and the Wizard who just smiled) for a what really thrown them for a bigger loop (well it threw the dwarves) was when Gimli just let the wizard help him up onto the horse! the dwarf they knew never excepted help until five failed attempts at whatever he was trying to do."We going or is everyone gonna stand like statues?" the redhead asked jolting everyone out their thoughts and they started off on their they were traveling most of the company kept asking their kin questions,mostly about there future which would answer in "I can't tell ye,sorry"

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Kili asked with a frown looking bored ,if his deadpan tone didn't give it away.

"No so why not clamp your blabber mouth shut." his cousin retorted.

"OK if I see your past self he is dead"

As soon as he said that sentence the younger (from what Kili knew he was still older than the dwarf riding with their wizard)flinched big time.A bad feeling started to form in the young prince's stomach,did he try to kill his young cousin at one point!? oh mahal.

"I take it back you aren't dead!"

"Kili relax I'm sure he flinched for something else." his older brother said comfortably setting a hand on the younger's was the truth but also a lie Gimli and Pippin knew this but didn't say anything...But a huge idea came to the young Took's mind making him to the side with Bilbo keeping him from falling off the pony he asked "Gimli when we stop can I talk to you about something?"

"As long as you don't push me off a log again" the dwarf in question said jokingly making the young hobbit laugh before shaking his head replying."Nay I just want to have a talk about something"

"OK then" Gimli said chuckling.

"Dwarves are cool but if I'm honest you can be scary-well I can say that more about Mr Tattoo guy and " Pippin said bluntly making everyone,minus Dwalin and Thorin, burst out much in fact some either fell off their ponies or nearly others laughed for a few minutes until finally they stopped and tried to regain their breathing."I like this lad he's funny you sure he's related to our burglar?" Gloin asked whiping his tears away.

"Hey you want to say that again you-MPH!" the younger hobbit said before the older cut him up with his hand over his mouth."Don't go getting defensive" Bilbo hissed to him not noticing the dwarves watching them now. Freeing his mouth Pippin hissed back "He insulted you and you're taking it!?"how could his cousin just not defend himself!?it wasn't right.

Smiling sadly Bilbo Baggins to his credit just turned and nodded saying "I'm only half Took Master Gloin so I don't have his side's humor much sorry if I bore you all at points."he then turned back to looking around but frowned in confusion as Kili's pony came over the brunette frowning "Ignore him,you are funny believe it or not like when you switched Balin and Dwalin's cloaks up."

"That was funny seeing Dwalin in a short cloak" Fili said snickering.

Before anything else could be said they all looked up hearing the sound of thunder and saw dark clouds rolling not two seconds later it started pouring!.

"Thorin we need to find shelter I don't think the lad's bandages will stay on in this weather!" Oin said to his leader who nodded (barely seen) in understanding and they entered a pair of trees that looked to keep the rain from hitting them,dry and in the side of one of said trees looked hollow and cave like."We'll stop here" Oakenshield said as he and the others got when the storm started to get worse.

"Yah! by the green lady do I HATE storms" Pippin groaned holding onto Bilbo since he was a fauntling the hobbit had been scared of thunderstorms,thanks to some kids saying they can kill you...yeah of a damn heart attack!.

CRACK!

Pippin whimpered hiding his face into his uncle/cousin's shoulder as the older held him close as they sat kinda felt akward to the older of the hobbits,but Bilbo wouldn't say a thing about eyes met green as the younger looked up at him..so much fear for someone so young that it didn't belong there."The storm should past soon Pippin in the meantime focus on something else." Baggins said gaining as a nod as a reply before more thunder and lightning happened.

Bilbo now knew what Thorin felt having his younger Kin snuggle him,though he just met the hobbit it felt like he knew him longer than that. Meanwhile Gimli was watching the site,it was cute actually if he was willing to say it outloud."Hey Gimli think you can help me with something? " a voice asked and the dwarf looked to see Ori standing there nervously,gods did he miss that..but no thinking of that."aye Ori what ye want?"

"Gloin said he needs stones to put around the fire before he makes it,but I don't see any here" the other replied looking a few seconds the redhead looked around then groaned "Found the rocks" he told his friend who smiled asking where they reply Ori got was the futuristic dwarf standing taking his helmet and axes off before going out in the storm! had Gimli got more reckless or had he gone mad!?

"Gimli! Gimli get back in here!" Gloin shouted going to the edge of their shelter.I think some of the dwarves' hair got strands of grey abit.

"Master Gimli hurry up!" Pippin shouted wincing at the volume of his own the hobbit found it funny,he was getting annoyed at his friend worrying his kin."Is he always like this?" Bilbo asked the young hobbit whose head was laying in his the tween replied looking up at the elder "Yes but after losing a friend of ours,Gimli has been moody snapping at everyone ,training more and would just ignore us when we tried to get him out of his mourning funk(that's what I'm calling it). he explained,honesty and sadness lacing his voice before adding "he's not the only one that's upset!" tears fell from Pippin's green eyes. Two seconds later the young one burst out crying sitting up his face buried into his knees not registering arms hold him close.

Thorin and a few others knew the feeling of mourning,there were so many versions and young Pippin and Gimli went through probably happened all to recently!.

"What happened?" It was Thorin who asked the tween in Bilbo's arm ,ignoring the glare from said hobbit as he held his future cousin closer."He's still upset and you want to make it worse!?" he shouted at the dwarf who retorted with a frown "Like he isn't worse now? what you Hobbits just bottle it up?!"

"I want my cousins! I-I want my cousins!" the young hobbit between them sobbed tearing more.

"Gandalf can't you send them back!?" Dori asked the wizard who shook his head looking grim as he said with a sigh "I'm afraid not,if I tried Master Dori they'd end up either more in the past or to far into the is not something you can control." he explained his and the others' hearts breaking as Pippin cried he cried Gimli came in with the rocks soaking wet but stopped at the crying hobbit then just dropped them quickining over kneeling next to the lad (so fast it surprised everyone).Brown eyes looking at his friend the dwarf frowned more,he hated seeing any of his friends upset...mostly any of the usual happy go lucky hobbits.

Said hobbits always brought life to the fellowship mostly with jokes or imitations of the 'stiffs' of the whenever one of the halflings got upset it was either Aragorn,Legolas,Gandalf or Boromir who cheered them up.  
>Not Gimli,the dwarf mostly took guard over them or told them stories or songs his father had taught him...Wait maybe that'll help!,leaning forward the dwarf whispered something which calmed the 31 year old down abit and he grinned before turning to Bilbo slightly asking "Would you hate me if I sang something?"<p>

The older hobbit frowned in confusion "why would I hate you?"

He soon got his answer few minutes later after his cousin sang and everyone joined in..it was the damn 'that's what Bilbo Baggins hates'!.HOW did Pippin even learn it!?.the answer was the future relative pointing to Gimli as the redhead smiled holding back a laugh of his he never got tired of that song."Who taught you that?" Bilbo Baggins asked dryly with a frown and were his ears higher than they already were?must be his imagination."My father taught it when he told me about this quest."

Few seconds later found Gloin and everyone mentally noting to NEVER anger get said burglar mad EVER again."Geez Gandalf I thought ye said hobbits were GENTLE folk" Bofur said chuckling as he calmed down said creature who was still pouting.

"Well actually I should have mentioned Bilbo's mother's side is known to be unlike others" was the mirthy reply as Pippin nodded in agreement."Hey if we run into orcs maybe we could just sick the hobbit on them."Kili said but flinched when the grey robed man death glared him saying "You will not! yes he can kick hard but Bilbo doesn't know how to fight." he said sternly as the young dwarf drooped mumbling a hours later the storm finally stopped but it was too dark to travel again so they would rest during the hours they waited out the storm everyone even sung or told a now they were listening to the current youngest tell the story on what was happening before the portal sucked them into that time (he told them what happened AFTER Moria since it was still a touchy subject to him and the dwarf)."Right I was bored,Lothlorien is great and all,but I wanted to have some fun so i took some water in a bucket for a prank on me and Gimli's friend Aragorn..went wrong and I pranked our other friend Legolas."he said becoming sheepish at the end as some of the company before adding "Then I had to dodge his arrows he HAD to be a great archer."

"Not fun is it?" Gimli asked through a laugh.

"No! and neither is dodging your axe when I woke you up in said incident! you are cranky in the morning!" was the retort.

"Ye landed on my stomach!"

"I was running for my life from a angry archer!"

Gimli just rolled his brown eyes replying "then you had a angry dwarf on your case!"that point of time was NOT the young hobbit's to Pippin's green eyes he was just trying to lighting the mood."You were already on everyone's case whenever they tried to cheer you up!" he shouted ignoring the growl.

"Don't even START you do not know the feeling you only lost a friend! not-" Gimli shouted before freezing before he could finish and the hobbit grimaced,right he forgot,stupid fool of a Took!.Opening his mouth,the tween was about to apologize but his friend just stood up leaving in a huff.

…..Only he didn't notice Ori follow him his journal in hand before said dwarf stopped in front of him holding his journal,ink and quill out to the redhead."it helps me to write whatever is bothering me and throw it away" he said smiling before adding nervously "I hope it works for you ,just get back safe OK?" the brown haired scribe said as his kinsman took the book and stuff before leaving with a nod.

The red headed warrior didn't go far before he sat down by a river opening the journal getting ready to write,couldn't hurt right?'Well here it goes' Gimli thought as he wrote the first few words down followed by 's what he wrote:

_Dear Gimli_

_Well..where I start? Oh yeah hi...so you time traveled and your..soon to be dead cousin suggested this...well first off I like to say I got alot of regrets..mostly the ones with my kin..like the stuff I shouted to they were leaving for reclaiming Erebor and came to say clouding my young thoughts I shouted 'go away leave already!'at the time I was just mad! I wanted to go too but no just. Because I was 22 at the time I couldn't I would regret not saying goodbye..for later news of theirs and Thorin's death would spread..after I heard I cried til I couldn't no more they couldn't have gotten killed!._

_Turns out they died saving their uncle..who died sometime after from his wounds Mahal I'm sorry! I shouldn't had put my anger at them! But no I did and I wish That there was a way I could tell them that I didn't mean it...but it was to late!..over time I tried not to dwell on it ._

_ But then years later my cousin Balin and some others went to Moria..never to be heard from again..I prayed day and night that they were just enjoying their new lives in that kingdom to no it wasn't until the fellowship going ghere..that the truth was found out...sorry I..I just can't handle it at the thought of Balin's tomb! And to make it worse I didn't get to see him or Ori (yes I just knew the skeleton next to the final resting place of my cousin was Ori the handwriting was un mistakenly his!) _

_Then those damn orcs appeared with a cave troll! Then a Monster worse than Orcs appeared!...we got away safely except for Gandalf may he rest in piece..Mahal I can't bare to lose anyone else! I just can't the others have tried to cheer me up...but I just don't want to get close and go through more suffering..I'm sorry Frodo,Legolas,Aragorn,Samwise,Merry,Boromir and to you too master Pippin but I can't be close right now...I'm sorry_

_Signed _

_Gimli son of Gloin_

the dwarf was now crying heavily as he finished that was so much that he weighed on be honest he felt ALOT better now..but he still wished he could change the past."I'm sorry everyone..so sorry" Gimli mumbled before tearing the note out closing the book before getting up and heading back to the arriving it seemed everyone was going to sleep,Nori being on watch."you best get some sleep yerself Gimli." the thief said with a stretch."aye,I will just need to do something"

"Need to water a tree?"

"Oh shut up,no return your brothers stuff"

"OK mr tightwad" Nori rolled his eyes watching the younger do just what he said he would."Watch it Nori I still remember what you said NOT long ago in this time." Gimli said before taking a rest next to Pippin who snuggled him as they both fell asleep.

What the dwarf didn't know was that his note was still out in the open and was picked up by some old hands.

**OH MY GOD! This chapter was SO long I cried making this chapter :( I own NO ONE .J.R. owns them.**


	3. Rain,hilarity and fluff

**OH MY GOD! I didn't think it take this long for the next chapter I been having blank brain spells alot lately sorry guys!Enjoy this chapter for humor, mentioning of corporal punishment and abit of fluff from a dwarf! I own no one JRR Tolkien does! BEGIN! *throws a smoke bomb down starting the chapter***

"Master Gimli Master Gimli wake up!" A familiar energetic voice shouted into said dwarf's ear the next morning making him jolt awake."By Mahal's beard do you have to shout?!" Gimli said holding his ears that were now ringing.

"Hey it got you up" the young hobbit said smiling from next to the dwarf who death glared halfling was a dead man walking when the warrior got his hearing back 'Now I know how uncle oin feels' the redhead thought as he got to his Gimli remembered about the note he wrote last night as the dwarrow fully woke up. "Pippin have you seen a piece of paper anywhere?I wrote in it last night" he asked looking over to the light brown haired hobbit who shook his head as a answer.

"Nope sorry-maybe ask Nori who is by the way funny he tried to steal from Dwalin what a show." Pippin replied laughing alil as he and Gimli walked over to the star haired dwarrow who was being lectured by his brother.

"Really!? Why Nori huh? -wait don't answer that! of all the times for you to steal from Dwalin! as if he doesn't have you on his hit list already! you want to push him!?"

"Oh for the love of!-I'm just keeping my skills from going slack Dori!" was the reply from the thief as his silver haired brother sighed with a facepalm before noticing they weren't there now awkwardly was Gimli with the young hobbit Pippin peaking out behind from the dwarf,the former tea worker noticed the halfling was hoping things weren't going to be up clearing his throat,the eldest Ri brother asked "can we help you two?"

"He dropped something last night and is looking for it" Pippin replied as Gimli added "it was a note of my ..grief"he said hesitating at the end of the sentence scratching the back of his neck looking anywhere but at the two dwarves in front of shook his head as a reply but Nori told the redhead that he saw Gandalf pick it up and throw it in the thief didn't mention that their company wizard read the note before doing so,the middle Ri brother sworn that the grey clad man looked abit sad afterwards.

Gimli sighed in relief glad that the note was gone,no one should read what was in it.

"OK everyone lets get going" Thorin's voice sounded making everyone to get their stuff ready to yesterday it was a very sunny day,with no clouds in the sky.

"Gimli you think you're uncle would mind if I take these itchy bandages off? it feels like tons of ants are in there itching my forehead!" the young Took said whining at the last part tugging on his bandages as the dwarf that was his friend picked up his axes."he might but as I told ye in my stories lad that dwarrow is stubborn as a mule."

"What you say!?" the old dwarrow being spoken of asked his horn in his ear two seconds later.

With a laugh Gimli said that what his young Hobbit friend asked him,the greying dwarrow frowned looking at Pippin who just said "Please? this thing feels like it has ants in it" to make a point the hobbit itched his bandages.

Yavanna did they ITCH!

"Alright alright I'll take them off." Oin yield as he walked over to the young shirling,the dwarves now wondered if all hobbits were hyper when his head the healer of the group decided he'll ask Bilbo about it later after they all hit the he did when everyone finally started moving (good because Thorin was getting impatient) moving Daisy over next to Myrtle who had two hobbits on her back,Oin asked "Master Baggins are all young Hobbits rambunctious and hyper?"

a chuckle was the reply he got as Bilbo nodded before saying "Yes but Hobbits get more calm in their tweens."

"Tweens?" the old dwarf asked confused as the others listened in,including Thorin though he didn't show it.

"Yes a Tween that's what young Pippin is,Tweens are the middle before full grown,the younger ones are referred as Fauntlings or to some yippers." Bilbo said before his young cousin added under his breathe "glad I'm not a fauntling anymore yet I'm still treated like one."

"I feel the same but hey compared to Dwarves and probably Gandalf who's old as dirt we are fuantlings" the older shirling whispered to the young Took who giggled at the comment at perked up as a thought hit him before turning to his uncle/cousin saying "But you're a full grown Hobbit they can't-they haven't have they?" he asked worried.

"No thank goodness I doubt they have the same umm ways of raising like us..I hope"

"What you two talkin' about?" Gloin asked suspiciously catching the halflings off guard with surprised "Nothing!" before they urged Myrtle ahead but stopped before they could pass Thorin as the raven haired Dwarf grabbed the ponies reigns.

Much to the halflings' chargen….

Leaning to the side Thorin whispered to them "if you two are hiding something you shouldn't just up and shout 'nothing' it's a give away that it is something." Bilbo and Pippin looked at the dwarf king in surprise,did the jaded dwarf actually give them advice!? sharing a look the halflings nodded at him the younger saying "O-OK yes sir" .

"Good" was the stern reply as Thorin let go of the reigns and they all ridden in silence..before it started to rain yet again!does mother nature hate them or something!? "Does someone up there hate us or something!?" Pippin said looking up wiping his face of water only to get wet shook his head at his cousin who just pouted green eyes squinting,well atleast it wasn't storming thank the gods."Mister Gandalf?" Dori's voice rang out "Could you do something about this Deluge?"

"Tis raining master dwarf" Gandalf said before adding "if you want someone to change the weather I suggest you go find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked gaining the grey clad man's attention asking "Any what master baggins?"

"Other wizards" the halfling replied not noticing the younger halfling to frown alil but they didn't say anything as the wizard started to name off wizards Saruman the White (Gimli had to bite his cheek to keep from shouting as Pippin winced alil)two blue wizards and some Radagast the brown who seems to like beast and plants to did that not surprise Gimli that Gandalf would know someone like that?.

They traveled through the rain for most of the day,wouldn't you know it FINALLY stopped pouring letting the sun shine bright."Ahhh sweet sun how I missed thee" Pippin said dramatically as he leaned back letting the warm rays hit his skin. "Hey I'm right behind you don't push me off of Myrtle" Bilbo said chuckling trying to stay on said animal who neighed in response as Pippin sheepishly sat right up saying "apologies cousin but the sun is a sore site."

"That is true I'm happy it stopped raining of all the things to forget when I ran out my door it had to be my rain cloak." the baggins said shaking his head to get some water from his copper blonde curly locks of hair as his cousin did the same."OK you two stop you'll pull a neck muscle and Oin will be after ye" Bofur said chuckled as he stopped next to the two Hobbits who then smirked before grabbing the dwarf close shaking their still wet heads making the hatted male more wet shouting protest pulling away."Oi! you two better hope I don't get my hands on ya"

"Hit it Myrtle!" Pippin shouted and the pony bolted ahead Bofur spurring Minty after them not to long after,the others laughing at the site."fool of tooks the both of them" Gimli said with a sigh.

Gandalf nodded in agreement shaking his head at the site.

Sometime later founds the two hobbits avoiding the hatted Dwarf and not looking at the company stopped in a area that must've been a farm,the house looked destroyed and whatever had been growing there probably got over powered by weeds or eaten by the nearby animals."We'll stop ,Kili watch the ponies make sure you stay with them." Thorin said to his nephews as he walked to where the wizard was.

Meanwhile Gimli walked over to Pippin and Bilbo with Balin as the halflings mumbled to eachother."I guess they do have the same strict punishments" their burgler said under his breathe.

"That hurt I NEVER want to be pulled over a dwarf's knee again." the younger said looking up hearing the familiar chuckle of his friend as he and the other dwarf came over."I'm surprised it was Bofur that pulled you two over his knee,course you two just pulled him nearly off his pony and got him more wet." Balin said smiling as Bilbo & Pippin just blushed,but blushed more when they were pulled into hugs by the two dwarves."Bofur did it also to see you remember you don't pull stupid stunts in the future." old dwarf explained as Bilbo hugged back with a groan.

"He's not going to do that every time is he?"

"Probably only the life threatening ones lad."

"OK I'm staying out of trouble." Bilbo said ignoring Pippin,Balin and Gimli's head shakes,laughter and eye rolling before adding "I'm serious"

"The journey is still young so it's possible that trouble will find us." Balin said as Gimli said "Aye it is possible plus I doubt anyone will let you out of their sites-hey!" the redhead exclaimed as Gandalf brushed him looking mad as he stormed pass them.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"To find someone with enough sense!" the wizard replied angerly not stopping his steps. "Who would that be?" Pippin asked earning a just as angry reply going on the lines of "Myself master Took! I had enough of dwarves for one day"

After the wizard left everyone either looked on after him or turned to look at Thorin who just told Bombur to start making dinner and that everyone was hungry...which was true.

**Lord I hope Fanfiction doesn't mess with this! I hope you enjoyed the chapter Please read an review! **


End file.
